


Static Shock

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Always aroused, Blow Jobs, Groping, Hand Jobs, High sensation, Kissing, M/M, Public erections, Reluctantbottom Lincoln, Teasing, Top Thor, Touching, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was aware now that his power was affecting Lincoln in a way that it had never affected anyone else. Others felt the pressure, yes, but they never reacted like Sparkplug had been. His power was pressing against the boys, running along it, up against it. It was giving the same sensation like if he were touching him himself. With his hands running along his lithe and warm body, ghosting over his desired spots and making him feel heated and aroused. Lincoln Campbell was basically the equivalent of a feline in heat when Thor unintentionally let his power leek.</p><p>Thor quickly ran his gaze over the suddenly timid and shy boy, taking in his physically fit body and attractive appearance. He was young, healthy, strikingly alluring and very well mannered. The god was never the mischievous type, but he could make an exception on occasion, especially with the little Spark sitting before him.<br/>----------<br/>Lincoln being sort of drugged/high on Thor's electricity. The god realizes and enjoys torturing him with public arousals and keeps him unsatisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glyph_zero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_zero/gifts).



> I like the idea of this story, thank you for the request glyph_zero :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor was aware now that his power was affecting Lincoln in a way that it had never affected anyone else. Others felt the pressure, yes, but they never reacted like Sparkplug had been. His power was pressing against the boys, running along it, up against it. It was giving the same sensation like if he were touching him himself. With his hands running along his lithe and warm body, ghosting over his desired spots and making him feel heated and aroused. Lincoln Campbell was basically the equivalent of a feline in heat when Thor unintentionally let his power leek.
> 
> Thor quickly ran his gaze over the suddenly timid and shy boy, taking in his physically fit body and attractive appearance. He was young, healthy, strikingly alluring and very well mannered. The god was never the mischievous type, but he could make an exception on occasion, especially with the little Spark sitting before him.  
> \----------  
> glyph_zero: Lincoln being sort of drugged/high on Thor's electricity. The god realizes and enjoys torturing him with public arousals and keeps him unsatisfied.

He could always feel the static in the air, in the machines around him, in humans, in the mechanical bots that Stark always used. He knew where everyone was based on their unique electrical pulse that ran throughout their bodies. It was one of the things that made him an Avenger. Fury had him join because he was powerful, he didn’t have super strength or speed, but he could locate, plan, he could use his powers on anything and everything. Everything in the world had something that his static electricity could work with and power up or down, even humans or random aliens that decided to show up and cause some hell...

And then there’s Thor... _The God of Thunder!_ The man with so much electrical power that it sometimes over whelms him or... affects him in another way that he wouldn’t tell anyone. Skye had noticed that something was off once or twice and had asked him, but every time, he’d shrug her off and say he was ill or something. But he wasn’t ill, he can’t get sick that easy, the static forces the illness out and he’s well again. One of the perks of a power that flows through the body.

The affect Thor has on him... every time he’s around or in the same building, he feels high? Stoned? Sometimes he even feels peckish, hungry. It starts off as feeling lightheaded, and he gets tired, nearly falling asleep wherever he was, it didn’t matter if he was outside the Facility or inside training, it just hit him and he was exhausted. But then it escalates. He doesn’t actually fall asleep, it just makes him tired, and even if he ‘did’ go to bed he wouldn’t be able to sleep, the electrical side of it would keep him awake. Next, is the physically embarrassing part... it turns him on... his static weirdly responds to Thor’s electricity that slowly fills the building when he’s there. It warms him up, heats him and he’s eventually left with a lightly sweated body. It isn’t really that bad, it just feels like he went for a good run in summer with a hard-on...

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he sometimes enjoyed the high feeling he got when it didn’t hit him that hard.

Like now...

Linc was in the lounge room, along with Skye and the twins, a normal relaxing routine they started after every training session. The four of them were basically the kids of the Avengers, you know, excluding Tony. They were watching a movie when the sensation hit him, the feeling of a strong electrical pulse shooting into the room and straight to him. That was when he knew that Thor had showed up in their world, in the Avengers Facility.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to use his own power to manage it to a stable level so it wouldn’t over whelm him or turn him on. He was starting to get that high feeling again, his body feeling tired and empty of energy. He could feel his heartrate beating a tad bit faster and tried to force himself to calm down, taking quiet, shallow breaths. He could still feel the temperature in the room grow a little, but he hope that he could manage to not get hard. He tried thinking of Tony in a mankinny before and he was surprised that that hadn’t worked. It was like Thor’s electricity bypassed everything, even the image of horrible man thongs. Hell, he even tried the Hulk in a thong... let’s just say he didn’t sleep that night.

“Are you alright?” the whisper of a thick, Sokovian accent snapped him from his thoughts and he turned to look at Pietro, who was sitting on the sofa next to him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good... just bored of...” he gestured to the TV as an excuse. The Notebook was on, the girls choice obviously.

“You are not the only one,” the Speedster said and they both chuckled and that earned them a solid, loud ‘ _Shhh’_ from the girls. They both quietly laughed again and reluctantly turned back to the movie, completely uninterested in it. Lincoln shifted a little, bending a leg to hide the gradually growing bulge. The power was slowly growing, starting to push against his own and that just made it feel like he was physically grinding against someone, making him harder and harder. He knew this was unintentional on Thor’s part, he didn’t even know about any of this, more than likely didn’t even know about the affect he had on Linc.

“I’ll see you guys in the morning,” he yawned fakely as another excuse to get out of there and stood up. It was a good thing he wore baggy trousers otherwise his erection would be a huge giveaway.

“You are going to leave me with the girls? You are very cruel,” Pietro joked.

“Well, you deserve it for beating me in that match during training,” he laughed and walked around the sofa and headed straight for the door. “I’m sure you’ll live,” he gestured to the movie with a grin and left the room.

“I’m not!” he heard the Sokovian yell to him, only to be ‘ _Shh’_ d again. He laughed and turned the corner, heading down the hallway that led to the elevator. Only to curse inwardly when he saw the Captain and the object of his trouble standing by it, waiting for the doors to open. So he was now taking the stairs. Linc quickly turned another corner before they saw him and walked up the stairs, missing a step each time until he made it two floors up, on the top level of the facility. He stopped at the top and peeked through the clear glass window before opening the door and walking through the threshold, making his way down the hallway that happened to pass the elevator doors. He needed to pass them to get to the other side of the building where the rooms were.

And he wished he’d waited a few minutes on the stairs because once he was close to the elevator, it opened, Steve and Thor coming out of it smiling and laughing at some joke or something. The static inside him seemed to grow the closer they got. His power was practically being pushed out by Thors’.

“Linc,” Steve greeted, a big smile on his face as he stopped him from walking passed with a hand on his shoulder.

“Captain, Thor,” responded, a smile of his own on his face as he glanced between the two. They must’ve had a drink or two because he could smell alcohol on the Captain. Though Thor must’ve gave him that Asgardian brew because the Captain couldn’t get drunk from normal drinks.

“You’re going to bed this early?” he asked with a little slur and a smirk. Yeah, he’d definitely had something to drink.

“Yeah, pretty tired from training,” he sighed a little, breathy laugh. He was actually going to take care of his still growing problem, wash up _and then_ go to bed. Taking care of his erection would actually take a little longer than usual because Thor was still there. It would take a few tries to actually get rid of it. So, a couple of rounds of handjobs before a shower.

“Don’t exert yourself, Lincoln,” Thor advised him with smirk that he smiled back at.

“I’ll remember that for next time,” he grinned and moved to walk around. “See you in the morning,” he waved. They must’ve been going to the huge balcony on the other side of the top floor, not that far from the stairs.

“Bright and early for tomorrow, Sparkplug,” Captain called to him, using his hero name. He was glad when he rounded the corner and saw a handful of the doors, his being around the start of the multiple hallways. He walked over to his door and opened it, quickly shutting and locking it behind him before tossing his phone to the bed and heading to the bathroom, locking it behind him too.

He switched on the light and stripped from every piece of his clothes, tossing them into the hamper. Linc gave a sigh and walked over to the small cabinet above the sink, reaching in and grabbing the small bottle of lube. He would be there for a while and he really didn’t want to dry-rub himself all throughout it.

Lincoln opened the bottle and turned around to lean back against the sink, tipping the bottle to let the jell ooze out onto his other hand before putting it down and reaching for his dick, gently gripping the head and squeezing a few times. He closed his eyes and ran his hand down the shaft, encircling his fingers all the way around. He gave a few pumps, up and down and twisted his wrist, getting the jell smeared everywhere while he stroked himself. He just fondled himself, a simple handjob to start. Up and down, up and down, and every now and again he’d grip the head of his dick, squeezing and caressing it in his strong, heated palm, twist his wrist in a circular motion for friction.

He dropped his head back and just _felt_. He was hesitant, but he started thinking that it wasn’t his hand, instead it was the god himself. Linc’s grip tightened and rubbed hard along his shaft, making him gasp a few times. Yeah, the thunder god, Thor. Along with the electrical power thing, he had a big man crush on him, that didn’t help him at all, but who could blame him? The man was gorgeous and he had a body that no one would complain about if he offered to have sex with you, sue him.

He didn’t actually like that he objectified him in this situation, but that was really the only way to finish. The thought of Thor holding him, stroking him until he hit his first climax. Linc wouldn’t be able to cum otherwise.

He pumped faster, harder, his gasps coming in quick and moanier. He knitted his brow when he started to feel the rest of his body responding, twitching slightly and tensing, mostly around his thighs, abdomen and the arm he was currently using... or Thor’s hand. He started jerking his hips a little too, bucking forward into the grip. Linc wouldn’t be long for the first round, he could feel his stomach tightening, the coil twisting and knotting and slowly spreading down into his crotch.

“Mmm,” he bit his lower lip and gripped the edge of the sink, his knuckles probably turning white and he instantly slowed when he felt his climax, his hand gripping tight and slowly threading up his shaft to the head, milking him out in one long stroke. Linc gave a low, long sigh with it and relaxed, feeling his entire body tingle...

But his dick gradually started to grow again, right after it went flaccid.

“Round two,” he muttered to himself.

\----------

Lincoln turned the shower off and ran his hands over his face, clearing the water from his sight. He stepped out and grabbed a towel, lazily padding it over his skin. He was still a little damp when he left the bathroom, knocking the light off behind him. He didn't even bother changing or grabbing a pair of underwear, he just jumped into bed with the towel being dropped onto the floor.

\----------

Just when he thought that it couldn’t get more embarrassing than being in the same building as Thor and his power... the Captain paired them together, making the god his trainer for a few hours. He put them together on a drunken idea the night before. Steve said that because their powers weren’t that different, Thor could probably help him better himself than anyone else.

And there they were, in a spare training room with the god forcing him to meditate by concentrating on his power that was balled up in the pit of his stomach. It was easier said than done when you had a raging boner you were trying to conceal or trying to get rid of it by thinking horrible things. Concealing it didn’t seem to work in his favour, because it turned out that Thor could feel his power, he knew what it was doing or if he was even concentrating on it. He had a lecture or two about control and he felt like he was getting a scolding from a parent... and _that_ was a bad thought because he instantly had a ‘daddy kink’ when thinking about Thor in daddy role.

“You seem to be troubled, Lincoln,” he said it as a statement, like he knew there was something wrong. He instantly stopped his failing of meditation and ran his hands through his hair with a tired sigh, still trying to keep his erection concealed. “I have seen you do this more than a few times before and yet... you weren’t this mentally active,” he was thinking too much, is what he was saying. Yeah, he meditated before, to try and stay calm so he wouldn’t hurt anyone, but he never thought as much as he was in that first training session with the god.

“I know, I-... I’m sorry. I just can’t think straight, I haven’t been able to for a while,” he admitted innocently, not exactly thinking on what he was saying.

“What is it? _Girl-troubles?_ As male earthlings tease about?” he chuckled and shifted to sit cross-legged in front of him. Linc had to laugh back at that, and then decided to be a little risky.

“Boy-troubles... well, _man_ -troubles actually,” he answered hesitantly, looking down at his hands so he wouldn’t have to look him right in the face.

“Then I assume that _that_ is for him,” another statement and he shot his head up, his expression in shock as he glanced down to his poorly hidden erection. His face instantly started heating up and he stuttered and flustered, trying to talk, but what came out was cut off words as he held his hands down to cover his embarrassment. “Lincoln, calm, calm yourself. I was merely teasing, my friend. I fully understand, I was young once as well,” he laughed a little with a soft smile. He was glad that Thor didn’t know who it was for, that would have been too embarrassing.

\--------------------

He more than understood what the boy had been feeling. It had taken him a while to realise, with the help of the young boys’ comrades who came to the Captain a few times while he was around. They’d mentioned that he had symptoms. He was abnormally tired, seemed high, as if he’d been on weed, though Thor hadn’t understood that one. Pietro had mentioned that he was aroused more often than not. He’d understood when he remembered that the boy was an inhuman with the power of electricity, a power not that different from his own.

Thor was aware now that his power was affecting Lincoln in a way that it had never affected anyone else. Others felt the pressure, yes, but they never reacted like Sparkplug had been. His power was pressing against the boys, running along it, up against it. It was giving the same sensation like if he were touching him himself. With his hands running along his lithe and warm body, ghosting over his desired spots and making him feel heated and aroused. Lincoln Campbell was basically the equivalent of a feline in heat when Thor unintentionally let his power leek.

He’d asked Rogers if it was possible for him to train the boy the night before, explaining that their powers were very similar and that he could teach many things. He had agreed and it had led them to this very moment, with Thor chatting with the boy during his first training session. He’d wanted to see for himself, what his power had actually been doing and it seemed as if he was always unable to focus and gain control over his body. It had also seemed like he only mentally reacts to his erections. The boy had only reacted physically, his hands covering his groin, when Thor had pointed it out. That was why he could not meditate, he’d been busy trying to ‘will’ away his problem.

Thor quickly ran his gaze over the suddenly timid and shy boy, taking in his physically fit body and attractive appearance. He was young, healthy, strikingly alluring and very well mannered. The god was never the mischievous type, but he could make an exception on occasion, especially with the little Spark sitting before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly love this pair now. I think I could actually/potentially make a few Father-Son stories between these two :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I did this, I sort of forgot I had this, but here's the second chapter.

Thor had been with the boy for a week, watching him, training him, chatting with him. And in that time he’d held his power back for hours, seeing that Lincoln was responding normally, as if he weren’t there, like he had no arousal. Once he noted that, he’d let his power leek at random times, in small bursts, watching as he reacted. Seeming tired and relaxed and then seeming to physically react through a sexual output. He was aroused again and seemed to have a slightly irritated response to them, as if he’d had enough.

It hadn’t taken him long to understand the jist of how he responded to his power. It was rather easy actually. He could make the boy erect whenever he pleased, whenever he gradually spread his power out. Thor hadn’t intended it to be an experiment, but that was how it was. He also noticed that Lincoln had no idea that the god knew, about the origin of the erections and the tiredness. He had no clue that Thor knew he was the one making him that way. It was amusing, to say the least. But he couldn’t continue this for long. He did not want to harm the boy or play with him like his brother would. He was respected, an Avenger. And this boy wasn’t that far from becoming one himself.

The god had dressed casually for the day, knowing that Lincoln would be getting ready for training on his day off. The boy seemed to enjoy working, much like Steve. Thor had the idea that maybe he would have the day with him, spend time with him, maybe even explain that he knew what he was doing to him, though he hadn’t realized at the beginning.

He saw the door to the training room, slightly hinged open and he stepped up to it, seeing the boy through the glass, watching as he stretched somewhat, loosening up his muscles to begin. Thor could not help himself as he gradually let his power leak into the room, moving away from the glass so he would not be seen.

It was a while before he heard the light pants leaving Lincoln, the telltale sounds that said that he was feeling his power shooting through his body. He could easily imagine it, the boy squirming and panting with a light sheen of sweat covering his skin, his groin hard and erect with his power skittering through his veins and muscles, forcing him to physically respond by writhing and arching underneath him.

Thor reached a hand to his mouth, rubbing over his thick stubble. He was, indeed in trouble, his mind was making him imagine these images and he was acting on them, forcing Lincoln to feel erect and having no power over it. The god was abusing his power. He released a silent sigh and straightened himself out, forcing his power to retreat and bury itself back within him. He swallowed what was lingering in his throat and turned to enter the room, seeing the boy lying on the ground sprawled out with the small of his back arched off of the ground. He could easily see the erection in his trackpants, standing and straining against its confines.

He strode into the room, the young Spark suddenly noticing him and trying to get into a sitting position, though failing and quietly grunting at the strong spreading power within him, making him aroused to the point of immobilizing him. Thor sighed and had a thought of loathing himself before dropping to crouch next to the boy, Lincoln seeming to writhe slightly as he reached his hand out to him.

“Easy, Sparkplug,” he said softly, his voice deep and low, but quiet. He placed his hand on his lower stomach, his abdomen and held him still, feeling the heat of his skin through his vest. He gradually glanced over him, debating on how to continue when he thought on taking him back to his own room to rest and relax. His power would still linger within him, only slowly leaving after a long while, but he rather the boy not be like _this_ for that long, the only other way was to actually _release_ the pressure.

He frowned to himself before reached both hands under him and lifting him in a way you would a bride, his arms under his shoulders and thighs. Lincoln had reacted by groaning arousingly, the feel of skin on skin contact being a tad too much.

“Calm yourself,” he instructed, his voice being the same tone as before. He turned and strode from the room, heading straight for his own to help the boy.

He’d walked through the maze of hallways, easily entering the elevator to the chamber floor without being spotted. Everyone would’ve been training at this time, Lincoln as well if it hadn’t been for Thor. They’d eventually made it to his room, the god simply and carefully lowering the boy to stand so he could open his door and almost carry him in. He flicked the lights on and accompanied the Spark over to the bed, allowing him to climb onto it and drop, face down into the bedding and sheets. He just lay there, Thor watching and eyeing him and he could easily see the slight writhing and squirming of his body, mostly the area of his hips. His back lightly arching and the faint sweat left darkened patches on his shirt and sweatpants.

“Lincoln,” he called softly, hearing a muffled groan leave his chest before the boy shifted sluggishly onto his forearms and knees with his legs spread wide, his rear-end slightly higher with the arch of the small of his back. He hadn’t thought that his analogy of him being compared to a feline in heat was _that_ accurate until he saw it for himself. He honestly resembled an Argo-cat female craving a male during her heat. ( _Agro-cat’s just an Asgardian cat I made up_ )

He was sure that the proximity between them made the boy respond more actively, unlike the norm when he isn’t around, but there in the facility. Think of it as a magnet. The further away they are, the less reaction, but the closer they are, they begin to pull at each other until they were connected. Thor could easily feel it, but he had phenomenal control over his own power and body that it felt like nothing but simple and too easily controllable tug. Lincoln, however, was a beginner to the sensation and with his abilities, so his reaction was expected. His body was craving him, his power. He was craving for his touch. Thor hadn’t actually realized that their connection would have been _that_ strong for him, even when he’d halted the leaking of his power. It was still lingering solidly in this boy and he needed to take responsibility for his Loki-like actions.

“Lincoln, I apologize greatly, but I need to relieve you,” he spoke softly again before he shifted to kneel on one leg behind the boy, gently reaching one hand up to his hip height and then splaying it on the small of his back, the other moving to grip ghostly on his upper thigh. He was given an instant reaction. His body arching hard against his palm, his hips rolling faintly and it felt as if he was heating up further.

“ _Please..._ ” he panted weakly, his voice gravelly and hoarsely wanting.

“Shhh, be calm, Sparkplug,” he tried as a way of comfort, the hand on the boys back gently running along his in a circular motion, his shirt gradually rising up with his movements. “Would you switch your position, please?” he questioned after a pause. He needed a better angle to... to help him and the boy being on his back seemed like the only easy option. Lincoln had shifted, catching his attention, and groggily dropped to turn onto his back before him, his legs still spread wide with his body arching and squirming beneath him. And as soon as he was somewhat comfortable, he reached up above him and grabbed at one of the thick pillows, dragging it down to hold it to his face. Thor understood this as either him being too shy or he felt shameful to be under the God like this, on view and clearly wanting his touch starvingly and help him with his problem... perhaps it was both.

The god stood back, moving only a step away from the bed and he’d heard the faint, muffled whine as the simple skin on skin contact was lost. He felt a tad guilty at that and quickly stepped out of his shoes, his jacket being taken off simultaneously. He was left in his loose jeans and t-shirt as he returned to the bed, his hands returning, but to the waist of the boys’ sweatpants, his grip firm as he gradually slipped them down his lightly sweat dampened skin, along with his undergarment, letting them go at the lower half of his thighs.

He was not surprised when he saw the seemingly painfully erected shaft. The man eyed it before taking a second to glance at the whole boy, seeing the shake in his body and his chest rising fast and dropping just as quickly from the breathless pants. He gave a small whine again, seeming to feel that he hadn’t done anything as of yet and Thor swallowed the drying lump in his throat before glancing back down and reaching to gently grab his hardened rod.

“ _Nngh,_ ” Lincoln’s body twitched slightly, his hips rolling and then faintly bucking once before the god placed his free hand on the writhing lads’ abdomen, stopping his lower halfs’ movements. That gained him another whine until he stroked once, and then twice and continued to caress over and over. The whines became low moans and tensed muscles under him and he took a mild victory in that, keeping the movements of his hand firm yet smooth and he rubbed up and down repeatedly, his strokes only speeding up when the boys’ hips struggled against his grip on his waist. And that seemed to cool his unspoken and unintended frustration of his _was_ slow strokes.

Thor’s eyes gazed over Lincoln, roaming as his shirt continued to rise higher with each arch and squirm of his torso. It was as if it were mildly torturing him. He would easily admit that the boy was very, _very_ attractive, and his body was extremely beautiful. The curves of well toned muscle on a lithe structure. He had a few sharp areas, his hips, his shoulders. He was a mix and was astoundingly gorgeous. A diamond.

It was faintly torturous because the light sheet of sweat seemed to make him glow and the arching of his back was making it slightly hard for Thor to ignore. And having him concentrate on that was forcing him to multitask and gradually forget that he was supposed to be keeping his own power in check. He was at the end of his training for the control of his power leakage, but this was making it only a tad bit difficult. If he let go then he’d need to do more than just stroke the boy until he released his seeding a handful of times.

His attention snapped to the boys hand, seeing it hesitate in its movements. It had been gripping the pillow along with the other, but it slowly and waveringly inched down the bed, towards his rear and that caused Thor eyebrows to rise, the fingers and hand curving to reach for his own...

The god tilted his head up, his eyes trying to stay ahead and facing the wall as he swallowed an even thicker dry lump, finding it _very_ difficult to concentrate when he had Lincoln beneath him with his fingers...while he... the god couldn’t even begin to describe what he was doing to himself without reacting or having difficulty focusing on what he was supposed to be doing for the boy.

He closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself, aiming to be able to do this without having to take care of his own growing problem afterwards. Lincoln had quite the effect on him as well and it was becoming difficult to focus.

Thor hesitantly and idiotically glanced down to the body beneath him, seeing his back arch hard and his fingers slip slightly deeper between his cheeks. He was panting roughly and the god could feel his own breaths beginning to speed up slightly. He shook his head and glanced away again, biting at his lower lip as he tried to ignore the light whining and squirming. He only sped up his strokes, his hand slowly becoming slick with the boys’ pre-com sliding down his solid shaft, which made the friction easier.

“ _...Please_... _I need..._ ” came another muffled, high-pitched, whine-like pant and Thor glanced down at him, seeing his hand straining in his position. He wanted leverage for the purpose of going even deeper into himself, but could not, so he was asking Thor to...

“I...” he paused, not exactly knowing if he should, but... he was very aware that his concentration on his power leak was weakening with the majority of his focus on the boy. Soon he was sure that it would break and he’d have to anyway. “I know. Be still, Lincoln,” he replied softly, seeing him do just that, or attempt to. He was still writhing, but he was trying to stay still.

The god swallowed and hesitantly reached his fingers to his mouth, pressing the two centre ones in and he began sucking and licking until he was satisfied with the wetness of them. He breathed calmly as he dropped his hand low towards the boys rear, gently tapping the Sparks hand to have him remove his own fingers for the gods. He eased his middle finger in, just the tip until he felt the current looseness of him, so he gradually slid further in. He’d loosened himself up, and Thor could have fit two fingers in with how well he prepared his ring.

He sighed, knowing that he would not be happy with one, the whining and muscles clenching on his finger confirming that, and so he pulled back, gradually slipping the two fingers, he soaked, in.

“ _Aagh,_ ” Lincoln moaned as they stopped at his knuckles, his two digits entirely wrapped in hot, wet muscles. He carefully turned his hand, palm up and then down, over and over and he could feel the boy squirm more, but out of pleasure. The whines were replaced by muffled moans and groans and light breath-hitching. He was very enticing like this and Thor finally got a handle on his power once he firmly reminded himself that this boy wasn’t a toy he should play with. Thor was not Loki. He was not a man of mischief. He needed to relieve the boy, aid him, and help him.

He gently pulled his fingers back, easily thrusting back in, in time with his hand roughly stroking his shaft. He repeated that process, feeling and seeing the inhuman twitch and respond eagerly as his climax became imminent. He quickened his pace, being careful as well as pleasuring with each hot and fast thrust and stroke.

The boys’ back arch up and he whaled into the pillow covering his face, his body twitching mildly as the seed sprayed his abdomen and chest. His breathing stayed uneven and Thor could only watch as he blissfully relaxed through his few seconds of high. He was very aware of the boys’ erection growing again. He knew ti would not be as simple as one release. His power was that strong and he was aware that it still lingered in him. Maybe another one or two would work.

“I’ll give you a few minutes,” he muttered deeply, shifting to stand and head towards his bathroom for paper towels to clean him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but... that was where it decided to end and I can't really help the length of the last chapters in any of my full(bunch of chapters) stories :/

Thor gazed down at the resting boy, his eyes roaming  over  him softly as he slept in peace. The god had easily allowed him to sleep in his bed and room after he’d relieved him quite a few times. It had been more than three needed to calm him, and he’d even added almost four fingers to push him to release the final time.  He was ind eed similar to a feline in heat, and now, he was sleeping so heavily after his ministrations that he would be difficult to wake for the next hour or so. Thor had filled him with so much of his power that it awoke every part of him, keeping him wide awake and then he’d drained him through a sexual release within an hour. He would be exhausted. And the god felt very guilty for forcing him through it all, not just through the moments he knew the boy would react, but through the times that Thor had no idea he'd effected him. 

He sighed silently to himself, still eyeing him from the bathroom door. While the boy had slept so deeply, he'd had no choice but to relieve himself, his physical reaction being too much to will away. He was now done and was considering the option of joining him in the bed, though he didn't need his sleep. He felt fond of the idea of relaxing, lying in the bed until Sparkplug awoke. He felt more than responsible after his mischievous acts and wanted to be close to keep an eye on him, to actually explain himself when he did wake up. Hopefully, he'd be given the chance. He did not want the boy to hate him after this, he was very fond of him. 

With his decision made, he walked over to the bed, the empty side and began to strip, reaching for his bedshorts once he was down to his undergarments. He stepped into them and carefully slipped under the covers, a good few inches from the slightly naked boy. Thor had made him comfortable after their actions... or Thors' actions. He'd stripped him and allowed him to use his own bedpants, knowing the sweat would be uncomfortable to wake up to. He'd clean him to a point and dressed him before shifting him into a decent position to blanket him and leave him rest. 

He eyed his back and resisted the urge to reach out and attempt to hold him, to comfort him and apologise for his deeds, but he was aware that he needed rest and needed to relax. He sighed once more and closed his eyes, shifting until he was lying on his back with a hand cradling his skull and the other draped over his stomach, the blanket under the arm and hugging him lightly. 

Thor did not want to linger in dark thoughts of what he had done, no. He wished to leave them and apologise, hopefully still having contact with the young Spark. He was fond of him and wanted to talk with him, maybe even train him when possible. Their powers were not that different, and that was what caused this to happen. Thor could easily adapt his power to not make the boy react like that. He could easily change the way his ability worked so he would never have to react so strongly. He wanted at least some communication with him. Even if it was a simple conversation in a hallway on the way to train. He enjoyed speaking with him, teaching him a few things like he'd done. He wanted nothing more than to be forgiven. 

\--------------------

He felt oddly... happy, blissed, pleasured even, and he was well aware why that was. Linc unintentionally acted like a total touch-starved whore for Thor, the all mighty thunder god... 

He whined, pleaded, begged and even played with himself because he couldn't help his own damn bodies reaction to the gods' power. He felt stupid, shameful. At least he covered his face to hide that, but he was more than sure that covering his face up just showed how bad he felt about doing it and even feeling that way before Thor walked in. It was like the power hit him a few minutes before he showed up, like a bullet to his body and he just hit the floor, mentally calling for him to do something or stay away long enough for him to hide in his room and take care of it himself. And it felt stronger... from the lack of it for the days before, it was like it bilt up and when he showed up, it blew his body into a horny frenzy. He almost hated himself for explaining it that way, but... whatever... it was an example.

Lincoln gradually opened his eyes, yawning before giving himself a really good stretch and hearing and feeling a few bones click and strain. He relaxed and turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling for a few seconds before he glanced to his side and saw the huge, muscle covered body of Thor himself, sleeping next to him like it was so casual. His eyes widened a little and his mouth was agape as he stared, completely bewildered by the fact that they'd slept in the same bed. He quietly and carefully leaned up onto his elbows, looking him over before glancing around the room. He saw the toilets door and glanced between the man and there before easing his way out of the bed to take a leak. He looked down with a frown when he saw the pants, the way too big pants. They were Thors'. He let him borrow them? Where were his clothes? .. oh, they were folded on the sofa on the other side of the room, he noted. 

Linc stepped away from the bed and headed for the bathroom, ignoring how the bedpants dragged along the carpet from his tiny height compared to the god. He walked into the bathroom, being sure to close the door quietly behind himself before actually going to the toilet and washing his hands behind him, flushing as well. 

He ran a damp hand through his hair, noting the major case of bedhead in the mirror before he tried smoothing it down and leaving the room. The Inhuman peeked through the door to see the god still sleeping there, happy that he didn't wake him up at any point and he slipped into the room, deciding that maybe he should go... did this make him a one-nightstand guy that didn't get paid? Wow, he felt like a prostitute... 

Linc kept his eyes on him for a few seconds as he made his way to the other side of the room where his clothes were neatly folded and reached down to them, making sure his underwear were there before he grabbed the clothes in his arms an-

"Lincoln," he almost jumped, dropping the clothes back to the sofa before turning around to see...  Wow,  he should be illegal... Thor was sitting up, his arms out behind him to hold him up and his hair was still in that really loose ponytail, but with his fringe loose and hanging over his face-sides. His body was just  rippling heatedly with strong, gorgeous and well toned muscles that it was a wonder how Lincoln hadn't started drooling yet. He eyed him intently and it just made it worse, like he was looking right through him, yet he was roaming over him, looking him up and down. 

"I... I'm," he tried quietly, a sad frown making its way to his brow as he attempted apologizing. "About earlier... with the whole... whatever we did, I'm sorry," he flustered, his body shaking slightly. The shaking just seemed to get worse when the god climbed out of the bed and made his way towards him slowly. "I just... there's been something wrong with my abilities and-," he stopped completely when the man pulled him into a strong, hot embrace, holding him there in his thick arms with Lincs' face nuzzled into the upper half of his chest, the top of his head under the gods' chin. 

"I'm aware, and there is no need to apologise on your part, Sparkplug. This, as they say, is on me," he stated firmly and he had no idea what to say after that, confusion clearly taking him at the mans' words. He tilted his head a little into his chest. "Though my power and I are more to blame than yours. It was I who let it leak without considering the effect it would have on others' like yourself, though it seemed that only you were effected by it, which I am very sorry for. At ousthe beginning I had no clue that it forced you to react like that. It had only recently came to my attention and I took advantage of my power over you..." took advantage? Did he know? Had he known for a while and just kept doing it like he was an experiment? "It seems that my brothers' mischievousness had rubbed off on me, and I'm not going use him as an excuse. I am very sorry for what I have done, Sparkplug. My action our my own, and I take full responsibility for them," so... he did know and... he basically did a Loki on him. It was weir that everyone used Loki as a word now, like his name was another word for prank or mischief.

"And I was going to apologize for acting like a total whore," he responded flatly with a strained, breathy laugh. He couldn't get over what he did. He was basically played with and in  public  places a few times. He was training in a group recently when it happened and that was when he decided to distance himself a little, deciding to train that day instead when that strong arousal came over him and he was suddenly with Thor afterwards. He really hated how he was used like that, but... at least... at least the god owned up to his actions... Linc probably wouldn't  forgive  him just yet, but... he could work towards it. 

"I'm so very sorry, Lincoln," the arms held him tighter, almost crushing him, but in a good way. It was a hot and tight hug that felt more than a little bit nice. He was warmed by it and it made him blush from the hot skin on skin contact, which he would completely deny if asked. 

"I...it's okay, but-... next time, make sure I'm not anywhere public if it happens again," he heard himself saying and loathed himself quickly after, hating how he just basically offered himself so openly. The god chuckled, his deep, booming voice sinking through his body at what he said. 

"I'll try, Lincoln," so... did this mean they were a thing now? Did he just make a friends with benefits deal without knowing? He wasn't too disappointed if it meant he could... spend time with him. In any way was fine with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, even if it was shorter than the last two chapters. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!! xD


End file.
